


the family jewels [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pregnancy, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "the family jewels" by owlvsdove.</p><p>“This is a lot of pregnancy tests.”</p><p>“Yes it is.”</p><p>“Like, a comical amount of pregnancy tests.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the family jewels [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlvsdove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlvsdove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the family jewels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780486) by [owlvsdove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlvsdove/pseuds/owlvsdove). 



mp3, Length: 27:03  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20family%20jewels.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/family-jewels).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)


End file.
